A semiconductor wafer goes through different processes before its individual dies are packaged. A non-exhaustive list of examples for such processes are wafer back side grinding, wafer back side metallization, wafer dicing by laser and saw, testing, good die marking, die ejection and die placement on a tape. The wafer may need to be mechanically supported during processing. The wafer may also need to be transported between process tools in a fabrication plant (FAB) or a packaging facility.
A semiconductor wafer may have a diameter of, for example, 300 millimeters, and a thickness of, for example, 762 micrometers. After back side grinding, the wafer thickness may be reduced, for example, to a thickness in the range of approximately 50 to approximately 100 micrometers. A wafer with such a thickness may be fragile and may require careful handling.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity.